Love At First Glance
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: This is a story about Shea and Vaughn. Vaughn meets Shea when Mark finally builds the bridge to the Jungle. Vaughn falls in love with Shea, but is worried about how innocent he is. Will their love flurish?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally my second story is up! I promised I'd get it up ASAP and I have! This is hopefully going to be quite a long story. I'll work on the next chapter soon, but like I've mentioned in my other story - that one is my first priority. But this story is my second priority and my Shugo Chara story (which isn't yaoi) is my third. Lol. Anyways, if anyone has any Harvest Moon pairings from Mineral Town, A Wonderful Life, or Island Of Happiness (though if it has Pierre I might not do as well with him since I haven't met him in my game yet, but I will try my best) I'll be happy to write a oneshot for you and maybe even turn it into a longer story if I really like it. Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

The Bridge to the Jungle

I had been coming to Sunny Island for about a year now and the island had slowly been growing as more and more people build houses and businesses. I only come to the island on Wednesdays and Thursdays since I live on the main land and have other business there. I have a farm that I and my only friend Vough work on. Mark, the owner of the only ranch on Sunny Island, for some reason was the only one trying to help bring people to the island by improving roads and building bridges to other parts of the island that were separated from the main part by rivers. So far Mark had built a bridge to the Forest and the Meadow. Most of the roads have been improved as well. Now Mark finally was has enough money to build the last bridge to the Jungle.

"Hey, Vaughn, want to come see what's in the Jungle?" Mark asks me as he wanders into Julie and Mirabel's animal store. "I guess, I have nothing better to do," I mutter and follow Mark out of the store. Mark and I have sort of become friends during the year that we've been here. Mark's only been at the island sixteen days longer than me. We head into the east part of town and then towards the northeast corner. A new wooden bridge leads towards the unknown regions of the Jungle. "Are you sure it's safe? I've heard that people have seen tigers and bears over there…" I say nervously. "Since when are you chicken?" Mark teases and starts to head over the bridge. I follow Mark over, my face emotionless like usual.

Mark and I wander around the Jungle but don't come across any wild animals. We stay in the clearings though and don't wander into the dense jungle area. Mark decides to go fishing (he loves finding new types of fish) and I wander to the east. "What's that?" I wonder out loud as I see a little hut. Suddenly I'm attacked by two men, one looks to be a year or two younger than me and the other seems to be middle-aged. "Who this?! Who this?!" The younger one asks in some sort of accent. He seems unfamiliar with regular speech and is wearing only a skirt made of tiger skin as well as matching gloves and boots. His hair is light brown and his eyes are so dark brown they're almost black. He has orange markings on his face and arms as well. "Don'… Know…" the older one says but I can't get a good look at him because the younger one is leaning over me.

"Ummm… can I please get up?" I ask nervously as the younger one presses a spear close to my chest. "Wada, he safe?" the younger one looks at the older one. Wada pats me down then nods to the younger one and he moves his spear away. "Uh, do you two live here?" I ask curiously. "Live here," the younger nods. "Wada… keep… Shea… safe… jungle…" Wada says slowly. He seems to know even less English than Shea. "Well, I'm sorry to disturb you both. I was just wandering around. I live across the river," I say to them as I get up and brush myself off. "Shea want hat!" Shea says and reaches for my cowboy hat. "Sorry, it's my hat. You can't have it," I say and push Shea gently away. Shea looked at me sadly and pouts. "Uh, you can have my bandana instead," I'm feeling a bit guilty for making Shea upset. I untie my bandana from around my neck and tie it around Shea's neck. Shea's eyes light up and he touches it curiously. "Shea likes! Thank you!" Shea says and hugs me. "Uh, you're welcome…" I mutter and hug Shea back awkwardly.

"What name of you?" Shea asks me curiously. "My name's Vaughn," I reply nervously. The two men scare me a bit since they have weapons and such. "Shea like Vaughn! Vaughn Shea's friend!" Shea says happily and smiles brightly. Shea is quite girly and is very cute when he smiles. I blush softly and pat his head. "Yeah, you're my friend too," I mutter. "Vaughn Wada's friend too?" Shea asks curiously. "Yeah, sure, I'm Wada's friend too," I say nervously. Wada looks quite scary compared to Shea and reminds me more of a hobo then a jungle person. Shea looks outside at the sun and then grabs his spear. I flinch back a bit and Shea looks at me curiously. "Hunting time, Vaughn come?" Shea asks hopefully. "I don't know how to hunt…" I mutter. "Shea show Vaughn!" Shea grabs another spear and then grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

We wander around and come across a tiger. My face pales and I back up a bit. "No be scared! Tiger smell fear! Vaughn be brave!" Shea demands and hands me a spear. Slowly Shea advances on the tiger and motions for me to follow. I follow quietly behind him as we sneak up on the tiger. Suddenly Shea stabs the tiger in the stomach and the tiger tries to attack him. I clumsily stab the tiger as well and Shea laughs at how awkward it is for me. Shea stabs the tiger one last time before it dies. Shea doesn't even have a scratch on him from that. "Wow, you're good," I say in awe. Shea seems delighted to have been complemented and I help drag the tiger back to the hut.

Shea talks to me about the Jungle and about his life with Wada. I don't get much of what he says because he leaves out a lot of words, but I get the gist of it. It's almost sunset when Mark walks into the hut. Shea and Wada instantly go to attack him. "Shea, don't!" I shout and stand in front of Mark. "What's going on?" Mark asks nervously. "They live here, probably since the last time this island was inhabited. They're a bit… Scared of other people," I say to him. "Who that?" Shea asks me curiously. "Don't worry, he's my friend Mark," I tell Shea and pat his head. Shea smiles brightly and puts his spear down. "How come he's wearing your bandana?" Mark asks curiously. "He wanted my hat, but I didn't want to give it up so I gave him my bandana," I tell him as Shea hugs me tightly. "Shea… I can't breathe," I gasp and he lets go. "Shea sorry…" Shea says sadly. "Don't worry, I'm fine," I tell him softly. "We should head back to town now, it's getting late," Mark says to me. "Yeah, okay," I agree and start to leave. "Vaughn leave?" Shea asks sadly. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow," I say quietly and give him a hug before I leave.

"What's up with you and that Shea guy?" Mark asks curiously. "What do you mean?" I'm a bit confused. "Oh come on, you know I know you're gay. Do you like him?" Mark asks me with a grin. "No, of course not! He's more like a little brother," I say and blush slightly. "Well he seems to be in love with you," Mark says. "He does not. He probably doesn't even know what love is anyways," I mutter and stare down at my feet as we head into town. "He doesn't have to know what love is to be in love," Mark replies as we get to the animal store. "Whatever," I mutter and wave goodbye before heading inside.

The next morning I head out at six o'clock sharp. I want to see Shea as soon as I can. I hurry to the east part of town and then into the Jungle. Shea was sitting right beside the bridge on the Jungle side. "Vaughn!" he shouts and hugs me tightly. "Hey, Shea, you're up early," I say and hug him back. "Shea waiting for Vaughn! Shea miss Vaughn!" Shea says and presses his face against my chest. I notice that he's still wearing my bandana. "Aww, I'm sorry Shea. I didn't mean to be so long. But I needed to get some sleep," I mutter and bury my face in his hair. _Wait… Is Mark right? Do I really do like Shea? I mean, I'm sure acting like it… But I really did miss him last night…_ I think nervously. _But Shea acts like such a little kid… How can I ever date him?_ "Vaughn alright?" Shea asks curiously and looks up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, you look like you've been up almost all night. Let's go back to the hut so you can get some more sleep," I say and lead him back to the hut. "Shea not tired! Shea spend time with Vaughn!" Shea insisted. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you. Just get another hour or two of sleep," I insist and push him down onto his bed. Shea curls up under his animal skin blankets and looks up at me. "Don't leave!" he says sternly before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. "I won't…" I say softly and sit down beside him. I run my fingers through his hair as he sleeps.

Shea wakes up around noon. His eyes flicker open as he looks up at me sleepily. "Morning," I say with a grin. "Morning!" Shea says happily and curls up against me. "Are you still tired?" I ask curiously as he closes his eyes again and rests his head on my lap. "No…" Shea says happily. I look at him curiously, wondering why his eyes are closed if he isn't sleepy. "Shea… sleeping?" Wada asks as he wanders over. "No, Wada," Shea says and opens his eyes. "Why… eyes closed?" Wada asks curiously. "Shea want cuddle with Vaughn," Shea says happily and my face goes red. Wada just smiles a knowing smile and then walks away. What the hell was going on?! Shea seems to be able to tell that I'm a bit uncomfortable and he gets up. "Shea hungry," Shea says unhappily and I stand up. "Well, lucky for you I brought some food with me," I say and grin. "Vaughn go hunting?" Shea asks skeptically. He knows I suck at throwing spears.

"No, Mark grew this food. It's not meat, its turnips," I say and pull out some turnips, cheese, and grape juice. Shea looks at them curiously and sniffs the cheese. "Not meat?" Shea asks curiously. "Don't worry; I'm not going to give you something you can't eat. Trust me," I say with a grin. "Shea trust Vaughn," Shea says happily and smiles the cutest smile. I blush and give Shea half the food and keep half for myself. Shea sniffs the food again before biting into a turnip. His eyes light up and he happily eats it. I can tell he hasn't had anything besides fish and meat before. Shea eats greedily and I grin; he's adorable when he smiles and is happy.

After we finish eating Shea shows me around the jungle. Apparently that field we went to yesterday is his favorite spot besides the hut. Shea also shows me how he fishes; with his spear. Then I show him how I fish; with a fishing pole. We both have a great time and enjoy ourselves. The day flies by and soon it's time for me to head home again. "Vaughn leave now?" Shea asks sadly and looks up at me with big, tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry Shea," I say and kiss his forehead. Shea blushes and curls up against me. "Vaughn be back tomorrow?" Shea asks hopefully. I look at him sadly and shake my head. "I have to go back to the city until next Wednesday," I say and run my fingers through his hair. Tears fill Shea's eyes. "How long till Wednesday?" Shea asks sadly. "I'll be gone five days and six nights," I say and kiss his forehead again. "But I'll be back on the sixth day." "Shea come with Vaughn?" Shea asks hopefully. "You have to stay here with Wada, Shea. But I promise I'll come back on the sixth day," I mutter before I grab my bag. Shea gives me another tight hug. When I think he's about to let go and let me leave, he leans up and kisses my lips. I freeze and stare at him. I keep thinking of him as a little kid, but he's only a few years younger than myself. "Bye," Shea says sadly. "Bye," I say and give him a gentle kiss on the lips before heading out.

**End of chapter one.**

* * *

**Next chapter will start at the next Wednesday. Please review this story since I love to know what people think of my writing. Like I mentioned at the top of this chapter; i'll write oneshots for people if they want one. Just add it to the end of your review or something. Please look forward to my next chapter and don't forget to read my other story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories this week! But I've been so busy lately! I'm only going to be able to update my stories on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays now. =( Sorry! I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers and reviewers! I really wish I could update my stories more often, but I can't. Maybe I can in the Summer when I'm not away (and I'll warn you ahead of time when I'm going away and for how long). Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up either tomorrow or Sunday!**

* * *

Mark's Cow

I come back early Wednesday morning and head straight to the Jungle. I had woken up at three AM to catch the earliest ship possible to the island. It was five AM when I arrived at the island. All week I had been missing Shea and his adorable smile and puppy-dog eyes. Shea is still asleep when I get there and I put down my bag silently before curling up beside him in bed so I can get some more sleep. I fall into a peaceful sleep with Shea in my arms.

I wake up two hours later because Shea is stirring and slowly waking up as well. "Vaughn…?" Shea asks sleepily as his eyes open. "Morning," I say and kiss him softly. Shea slowly realizes that I'm really here and his eyes light up. "Vaughn!" Shea shouts and hugs me tightly. "Shea miss Vaughn! Shea miss Vaughn!" Shea repeated over and over between kisses. "I missed you too, Shea. I'm so sorry I had to leave for such a long time," I say and hold him tightly. Tears leak out of Shea's eyes as he buries his face against my chest. "Shea thought Vaughn not come back," Shea says sadly and I kiss his forehead. "I would never leave you for good, Shea. I love you too much," I say softly and Shea blushes. "Vaughn love Shea?" Shea asks happily. "Yes, Shea, I love you," I say and kiss him gently. "Shea love Vaughn," Shea says happily and kisses me back.

I can't believe that Shea loves me, it seems so unreal. But I know it's real because I can see it in Shea's eyes. Shea curls up against my chest and I hold him tightly. Then I hear a rustling and I look over to see Wada waking up. I blush and let go of Shea, but Shea doesn't seem to want to stop cuddling and he wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. My face goes bright red, and I slowly close my eyes and kiss him back roughly. I can feel Wada's eyes on us as we kiss but I don't care anymore. Shea is mine and only mine and I want to kiss him forever. I wonder how he learned to kiss like this and hope he wasn't practicing on Wada; that would just be creepy.

We break away once we're out of breath and just stare into each other's eyes. Shea seems extremely delighted to be able to kiss me this way and he presses his face against my shoulder. "Vaughn not allowed leave anymore," Shea mutters unhappily. I look down at him sadly, knowing that I'd have to leave again on Thursday night. But I'd make these two days amazing to make it up to him. I pick Shea up in my arms as I stand up. "What do you want to do today?" I ask happily and Shea smiles brightly. "Shea wants… Shea wants… Shea wants to-," Shea's cut off by Mark barging into the hut. "Vaughn! I need you at my farm, Cow is sick!" Mark says breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Shea, I have to go," I say and get up. Shea's eyes well up with tears. "Shea come too?" Shea asks hopefully. I look at him nervously; I'm not sure how well he'll do in the town. But he'll be with me, so I sigh and nod. "Come on," I say and he happily follows me out of the hut and towards the bridge. He seems a bit nervous about crossing it but once he's across he seems happy. Shea follows Mark and me to Mark's farm where Mark then leads us to his barn. Shea seems very nervous about being in the town and many people give him odd stares.

Once inside the barn I see Cow lying on the ground, her face sweaty and slightly red. I quickly inspect her and then realize what's wrong. "She's trying to give birth, but I think the baby is stuck," I say and quickly start to help Cow give birth. Shea watches curiously as Mark keeps him from getting to close to me as I work. Shea doesn't like the fact that he isn't allowed to be close to me right now and constantly struggles to get out of Mark's grip. Once the calf was out of Cow I headed into Mark's house to wash my hands. Shea followed me happily wherever I went and I chuckled softly. "Vaughn done work now?" Shea asks hopefully. "Yep, I'm done. We can go back to the Jungle now if you want," I say happily as I dry my hands and head out of Mark's house. "Thanks, Vaughn," Mark says gratefully. "No problem," I say and shrug.

"Shea want see Vaughn house!" Shea says happily. "I don't have a house, Shea. I don't actually live here…" I mutter. "Vaughn don't have house? Vaughn live with Shea!" Shea says determinedly. "Are you sure about that, Shea?" I ask worriedly. I don't want to bother Wada too much. "Vaughn live with Shea!" Shea says again. "Okay, okay," I chuckle. "Just let me get my stuff from Mirabel's place." So the two of us head to Mirabel's and grab my stuff. "I'm going to be living somewhere else now," I tell her. "Okay," Mirabel says happily. "Who's that?" she then asks and looks over at Shea. "Shea, he lives in the jungle," I explain and we leave. "Who that?" Shea asks curiously. "Mirabel," I say as we head into the east part of town. Shea just nods and we head over the bridge into the jungle and towards his hut.

"Vaughn put stuff here," Shea says and leads me over to a little corner where his stuff is. I chuckle and put my bag down on the floor. It was getting late and Wada was making dinner. Shea, Wada and I all ate around the fire pit. While we ate Shea told Wada about the town and how I helped Cow give birth. Wada seemed fascinated by the town and how many people there are. Once we were done eating I saw Shea yawn and decided we should get some sleep. I led Shea over to his bed and tucked him in before curling up on the floor beside Shea's bed. "Vaughn no sleep on floor," Shea said angrily. "But there isn't another bed…" I mutter. "Vaughn sleep with Shea," Shea says happily and pulls me into bed with him. I blush as I curl up under the covers with him.

Shea seems happy and closes his eyes to sleep. I can feel the warmth of his body against mine as I wrap my arms around him and try to get some sleep as well. But I feel like it's impossible to sleep with Shea so close to me. Shea seems to be able to tell that I can't sleep and he opens his eyes. "Vaughn not happy?" Shea asks sadly. "I'm very happy, Shea. Don't worry," I murmur and kiss his forehead. Shea blushes and presses his face into the crook of my neck. "Vaughn sleep," Shea says sleepily and I smile. "I will, don't worry," I say and kiss the top of his head before I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning with Shea's arms around my lower back and one of his hands on my ass. My face goes bright red as I try to pull away a bit but he's holding me tightly even though he's asleep. "Shea…" I say softly as I run my fingers through his hair. He seems so perfect and it's hard to believe he's in love with me. "I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you…" I press my face into his hair and fall asleep again.

I wake up about an hour later and check my watch to see that it's eight AM. Shea is slowly waking up as well and he looks at me sleepily. "Morning, Vaughn," Shea says happily and gives me a kiss. "Morning, Shea," I reply and kiss him back. After our kiss we get out of bed and I get dressed. It was a bit embarrassing to get dressed because Shea was staring at me the whole time. Today is my last day with Shea this week though I don't think Shea realizes this. He seems as happy as ever and as soon as I'm dressed he gets up and gives me a hug. "What was that for?" I ask curiously. "Because Shea loves Vaughn," Shea says happily and we kiss again.

Wada was still sleeping so Shea and I tiptoe out of the hut and into the Jungle. It was raining today but neither of us care that much. "I have to leave again tonight," I say softly. Shea looks at me in alarm. "Vaughn leave again?" Shea asks sadly. "Yeah, I'm sorry Shea. But I'll be back again next week," I say and wrap my arms around him. "Shea don't want Vaughn leave! Vaughn stay with Shea!" Shea says unhappily and clings to me. "I know you hate it when I'm gone, but I have to go. I have a job in the city," I murmur softly. "Don't leave Shea…" Shea says softly as we sit down at the edge of the river. Our feet dip slightly into the cold water as we sit together in the rain.

**End of chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter three is finally up! Sorry for the long wait.... ^-^; Anyways, this chapter is really sweet and you all finally get to meet Vaughn's only friend (besides Mark and Shea) - Vough! Lol.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing on chapter two:**

**sweetpea140494 - you were the second person to ever review on my stories and for that I thank and love you! =D**

**StormyNight55 - you seem so nice, please keep reviewing and reading! =)**

**Farm-Story - I especially love you because you review on every chapter of both of my books. =3**

* * *

Shea's Adventure

Unfortunately the evening comes quickly and it's time to say goodbye to Shea. "I'm sorry that I have to leave, Shea," I say as I hug him tightly. Tears were leaking from Shea's eyes as he hugged me back. "Vaughn no leave! Vaughn stay with Shea!" Shea pleaded as he buried his face against my chest. "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise," I say softly and kiss him deeply. Shea kisses me back and doesn't want to stop. "I promise I'll come back soon," I murmur before grabbing my bag and heading out of the jungle and towards the beach.

Soon I'm boarding the boat and head down below deck to get some sleep. The boat will take all night to get to the mainland. I fall asleep on one of the beds in a little cabin. The boat is basically empty except for the crew. When I wake up its morning and the sun is shining. The boat is just about to dock so I get dressed in a clean outfit before heading to the upper deck.

I thank the crew and pay the captain before getting off of the boat. I head through the crowded streets of the mainland and towards the farm I share Vough. Vough is chasing chickens around the yard when I get to the farm. "What are you doing?" I ask with a sigh as I close the gate behind me so that none of the animals get free. On sunny days the animals are always out in the yard since we don't have crops. "Playing with the chickens," Vough says happily. Vough is very energetic and happy (sort of like Mark) and loves to play with the animals. "You're only scaring them…" I mutter as I pick up my favorite chicken Cheepers. Cheepers has a red bandana around her neck so that I can tell which one she is. "Poor little Cheepers, did Vough scare you?" I ask gently as I pet her head. "I'm not scaring them! They know I won't hurt them!" Vough says unhappily as he hugs one of the cows. "Whatever," I say and roll my eyes as I place Cheepers back on the ground.

"Hey, who's that?" Vough asks as he stares at the gate. I turn around to see Shea wandering over to the farm. My mouth drops open as I run over to him. "What are you doing here, Shea?" I ask in shock. "Shea be with Vaughn," Shea says and hugs me tightly. "Is this the guy you couldn't stop talking about last week?" Vough asks as he walks over to us. "Uh, yeah… This is Shea," I say as I smile down at Shea. "Who that?" Shea asks as he looks over at Vough. "This is my friend Vough," I tell him and he looks at me curiously. "Like Mark?" "Yep, like Mark," I agree and Shea smiles.

"Anyways, Shea, you need to go back home," I say unhappily and Shea looks upset. "Shea stay with Vaughn!" Shea insists. "Shea, the city is very different from the island. It's even more confusing than the little town there," I say worriedly. "What if you get lost?" "Shea stay with Vaughn and not get lost!" Shea says happily and hugs me even tighter than before. "I don't think you're going to get him to go home. Come on, Shea, I'll make up a bed for you while Vaughn goes out to get you some city clothes," Vough says and leads Shea away from me. "Shea sleep with Vough!" Shea says happily. "You two have already gotten that far?" Vough asks curiously. My face goes bright red. "We have not, Vough!" I call back as I head out of the farm. I hear Vough laughing as I head down the road.

I buy five outfits for Shea before heading back to the farm. When I get back Shea is petting one of the cows. He seems to enjoy being on the farm. "Shea, I'm back," I call and he looks up excitedly and runs over to me. "Shea have fun with animals!" Shea says happily. "That's great, Shea," I say and pat his head. "How about you change into something else? We have to go out again later and you can't where that around the city," I tell him as I lead him into the house. "Shea's clothes very different…" Shea agrees as he looks out at the street where people are wearing actual clothes and not animal skins.

Shea changes into a pair of faded light blue jeans and a yellow short-sleeve shirt in our room. I stared at the wall the whole time, resisting the urge to stare at him like he had stared at me yesterday when I got dressed. "Shea done changing," Shea says and I look over at him. "You look adorable," I tell him happily and give him a quick kiss. "Shea adorable!" Shea says happily and runs out onto the farm to play with the animals some more. I chuckle as I follow him outside.

Throughout the day Vough and I show Shea around the farm and how to do all the farm chores. Shea seemed happy to learn how to do them all. Soon it was time for dinner. Vough and I always go out for dinner on Friday nights so we decide to bring Shea along. We go to a small little café and are seated at a table for four. "What do you want to eat, Shea?" I ask as we look over the menu. "Shea wants… steak!" Shea says happily. "Do you even know what a steak is?" I chuckle. "No…" Shea says sadly. "Don't worry, you'll probably like it," I say happily and both Vough and I order as well.

Once we're done eating we leave the café and wander around the city a bit. Shea seems excited to see all the new places and constantly asks what things are. Soon we're back at the farm and we put all the animals back in the barn (and the chickens in the chicken coup) before heading inside. "Shea like city!" Shea says happily. "That's great Shea, but this is the only time you can come with me to the city. Wada is probably worried about you," I say as I run my hand through Shea's hair. "Wada okay with Shea going with Vaughn," Shea says as he curls up against me. The two of us were sitting on my double bed. I hug Shea tightly and kiss the top of his head. "Shea stay with Vaughn always…" Shea murmurs as he presses close against me. "Shea love Vaughn." "I love you too, Shea," I say softly. My heart is racing from what Shea said. I wonder what it would be like to marry Shea… "We should probably get some sleep," I mutter as I shake that thought from my mind. I shouldn't be thinking of marriage yet, Shea is still like a little kid. Maybe in a year or two… Both of us strip down to our boxers before crawling under the covers and curling up together.

Shea presses his face against my bare chest as his arms wrap around me tightly. I also wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his hair. "Shea don't like be away from Vaughn… Shea scared Vaughn get hurt and won't come back to Shea," Shea's voice is slightly muffled against my chest. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Shea. I didn't mean to," I say softly. "Shea scared of losing Vaughn…" Shea says quietly. "I'll never leave you again, I promise. I'll protect you and love you forever," I reply. "Shea protect Vaughn, Vaughn can't protect Shea. Vaughn can't use spear," Shea teases and I laugh before pulling his face up to mine and kissing him passionately. Shea happily kisses me back as his arms move from around my stomach to around my neck.

My lips trail from his lips down his chin then neck. Shea seems surprised by this but seems to like it. I press my lips down to his collar bone and then to his chest. Finally my lips press to his nipple and I kiss it gently. Shea lets out a surprised little moan and blushes. My hands move along his body as I suck and lick his nipple. I can feel Shea's bulge get larger and press against me. I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I'm not going to go all the way. But Shea is just impossible to resist. My thumb rubs his other nipple as I continue to suck. Shea's moans become a bit more frequent as his eyes close. I resist the urge to just rip off both of our boxers and take him right here.

Suddenly a loud noise comes from the stairs. Shea and I both are startled and I quickly pull away from him. I can't believe what I was trying to do, I feel really bad. He doesn't even realize what I was probably going to end up doing to him. How do I know that he even would have wanted that? "I'm alright! I just fell down the stairs… But I'm alright!" Vough's voice comes from downstairs. I sigh and curl up beside Shea again. Shea's still hard and a bit flustered from before. He curls up against me and hugs me tightly. "I'm… sorry about before… I shouldn't have done that…" I mutter nervously. "Shea liked it," Shea says happily. I blush and kiss him softly before we fall asleep.

**End chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

What's A Blue Feather?

The next morning I wake up around six o'clock. My arms are still around Shea and my face is pressed into his hair. Shea is smiling in his sleep and his face is slightly pressed to my chest. I then realize that's Shea's hands aren't on my back like usual – they're under my boxers on my ass. My face goes bright red as I try and move his hands back up. Instead I just end up half-waking Shea and having him cling more to my ass. "Shea…" I mutter nervously as I try and get up. Shea opens his eyes slightly. "Shea still tired," Shea murmurs softly. "You can stay in bed but I need to go feed the animals, okay?" I say softly and give him a gentle kiss. "Okay…" She says sleepily before letting go of my ass and falling back asleep.

I get dressed and then head outside to the chicken coop. After feeding the sleepy chickens and collecting their eggs I head over to the barn. I milk the cows, shear the sheep, and then feed all of them. The animals are still quite sleepy so I head back into the house. Vough is in the kitchen making pancakes. As I sit down at the kitchen table Shea wanders downstairs. "Morning, Love," I say as Shea sits down beside me. "Morning!" Shea says brightly and rests his head on my shoulder. "Aw, you two are so adorable together," Vough teases as he sets the pancakes down in front of us.

I blush slightly and then start to eat my pancakes. Shea watches me eat them and then slowly takes a bite of his own. His eyes light up and he starts to stuff them in his mouth. I laugh which causes me to almost choke on my food. "Shea, you'll choke if you stuff them in your mouth like that," I tease him and he just smiles. "Shea like pancakes!" Shea says happily.

Once we're done eating Vough, Shea, and I head out to wander around the city since Shea wants to see everything. As we're walking down a street lined with stores and cafés Shea stops in front of a window. The window has a blue feather as its only display and has a sparkly light blue background behind it. "What's that?" Shea asks as he stares at it with wide eyes. "It's a Blue Feather," Vough replies as we stand on either side of Shea. "What's a Blue Feather?" Shea asks curiously. "It's a special feather you give to someone you love," Vough says and winks at me. I blush and glare at him because I know he's hoping I'll give one to Shea one day.

"Shea want it!" Shea says suddenly and we both look at him in surprise. "I'll buy it for you, but you can't give it away to anyone. They'll take it the wrong way," I say and Shea nods happily. I sigh and walk inside to buy it. The Blue Feather costs quite a bit of money, five thousand gold to be exact, but if it's for Shea I'll spend that much. I know Shea doesn't really realize what it's for but it doesn't matter. The owner of the store gives me the Blue Feather once I've paid and I walk outside and hand it to Shea. Shea's face lights up as he holds it. "Shea like Blue Feather!" Shea says happily as he stares at it with child-like eyes. Vough and I laugh.

After staring at the Blue Feather for a while Shea hands it to me. "Do you want me to hold it for you?" I ask curiously. "Shea give Blue Feather to Vaughn 'cause Shea love Vaughn!" Shea says happily and my face goes bright red. Vough, who had been drinking a soda, laughs so hard that his soda comes out his nose. "Thank you, Shea," I say softly as I kiss the top of his head. Shea blushes slightly and smiles brightly. I put the Blue Feather back in the bag so that I don't lose it as we continue down the street. Shea holds my hand possessively as we walk into a small café for lunch.

After lunch we head back to the farm. On the way back to the farm a crane game machine catches Shea's eye. He wanders over to it and stares at the stuffed animals inside. "Do you want one, Shea?" I ask. Shea nods and I put a quarter into the machine. I'm actually pretty good at these and I grab a stuffed tiger for Shea. I then hand the stuffed tiger over to Shea and he hugs it tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Vaughn!" Shea says happily.

Shea places the tiger stuffy on our bed when we get back to the farm and then heads back outside to play with the animals. "Shea, no chasing the chickens!" I sigh as I watch him chase the chickens around the farm. "Aw, please Vaughn! Shea have fun!" Shea says and looks up at me with his child-like eyes. I blush slightly and then give in. "Okay, just don't scare them too much and don't hurt them," I mutter and Shea squeals in delight before running off after the chickens again.

I look down at the Blue Feather that Shea gave to me earlier today. If Shea had known what this Blue Feather really meant would he have given it to me? I sigh and hold it close to my heart. I really hope he would have but how can I be sure? Vough walks over to me and sits down. "What's wrong?" he asks curiously. "I'm just wondering that if Shea really knew what this feather meant, would he have given it to me," I say softly. "Oh, he knows what it means," Vough says with a grin. "I know what you told him Vough, but he doesn't know that it means marriage," I say and roll my eyes. "Yes he does. I told him while you were inside buying it," Vough says with a grin. My face goes bright red and I smile slightly. "Really?" I ask hopefully. "Really," Vough says with a nod. "So you better marry him, Vaughn! Otherwise I'm going to be seriously pissed off at you!"

I laugh and then get up to go see Shea. Shea is sitting down on the ground beside Cow. "Shea, did Vough tell you exactly why people give a Blue Feather to someone they love?" I ask softly as I sit down beside him. "Because they want to be with them forever and marry them," Shea says happily as he rests his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around Shea's body and kiss the top of his head. "I guess we should wait till we get back to the island to get married then, shouldn't we? I mean, you'd want Wada to be there, right?" I say softly into his hair. "Wada must be there!" Shea says and nods. "I guess Vough's coming with us to the island then because he can't miss the wedding either," I say happily. "Shea excited!" Shea says happily and curls up against me. "I am too, Shea," I say softly.

**End of chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited

Once we're back at the island the three of us head over to the Jungle right away. "Wada, Wada, Shea getting married!" Shea shouts happily and Wada's eyes go wide. "Shea… marry…?" he asks curiously. "Shea propose to Vaughn and Vaughn say yes!" Shea shouts joyfully. "Wada… happy…" Wada says and smiles. Vough is curiously looking around the hut. "Shea and Wada really live here?" he asks curiously. "Yep, they've been living here Shea's whole life," I reply. "Shea want marry Vaughn soon! Wada marry Vaughn and Shea?" Shea asks hopefully. "Yes… Wada… be…. priest…" Wada says and nods. Shea grins and runs over to me and gives me a huge hug. "Shea can't wait!" he says and gives me a passionate kiss. "I can't wait either," I say happily and kiss him back.

A few hours later while we're planning the wedding we hear voices in the Jungle. "Who would be coming to the Jungle?" I ask curiously. Shea and Wada seem angry that someone would enter their Jungle without permission. "Shea attack!" Shea says as he gets his spear. "Wait, Shea, let's see what they want first," I say and place a hand on his shoulder before getting up off the ground. The four of us head outside to see Taro with two people who look to be in their late forties.

"What's going on, Taro?" I ask curiously. "These two people are people who use to live on the island before we arrived. They say that they are Shea's parents," Taro says softly. Shea glares at the two adults. "Wada Shea's only parent! Shea don't know those people!" Shea says angrily. I stare at the strangers curiously; I can see some parts of Shea in them. Shea has his father's eyes and his mother's hair. His mother is smiling and I can see that is where Shea got his smile from. "Shea… I think they might be your parents…" I say softly and Shea looks at me unhappily. "Why Vaughn think that?" Shea asks sadly. "They look like you, Shea. Can't you tell?" I ask and put my hand on his shoulder. Shea looks at them and nods slowly. "Shea see it…"

"Shea… I'm so happy to see you again!" Shea's mother says and runs over to hug Shea tightly. Shea seems uncomfortable and tries to get closer to me. "I think the two of you have some explaining to do," I say and Shea's parents nod. Taro leaves the Jungle as the rest of us head back into Wada's hut. "Why did you two leave the island? And why didn't you bring Shea with you?" I ask demandingly.

"Twenty years ago this island was a very popular island with many people. My husband Jonathan and I lived just across the bridge there. We had just gotten married recently and had moved to the island. I was already pregnant with Shea at the time. Wada also lived on the island and he was researching the odd parts of the island. Like why the Jungle was so tropical while other parts of the island could be cooler during the same day. After living on the island for about two years – Shea was a year and a half old by then – problems started to occur on the island. Storms started to roll in once a week and destroy many buildings and crops. Food became scarce and many people were starving. Jonathan and I were giving most of our food to little Shea so that he would remain healthy. Every day people would go pray to the Harvest Goddess and she tried her hardest to help us, but there was a stronger Goddess at work. Jonathan and I didn't like to bring Shea with us on our trips to see the Harvest Goddess since he would often run off and get lost, so Wada would babysit while we were gone. One day when we were visiting the Harvest Goddess a very strong storm started suddenly. We started back towards the Jungle to get Shea, but just when we were about to enter the Eastern part of town the Mayor called everyone to the beach. He said that we had to evacuate the island immediately. We insisted that we had to go back to get Shea but we were rushed onto the boat. The Mayor said that Wada would bring Shea with him to the beach so we trusted him. The boat was so crowded that even if Wada and Shea had made it onto the boat we wouldn't have known for quite some time. We found out when we got to the mainland that Wada and Shea had never made it aboard the ship. We tried to find a boat to get back to the island but the storm raged for months and months and we had no boating experience to sail a boat ourselves. Someone eventually went back to the island but they couldn't find Shea or Wada, only a few dead bodies from the other few people who had been left behind as well. We were told that if Wada and Shea were most likely dead."

Shea's mother bursts into tears after that. "Bridge… break… Wada… keep… Shea… hut…" Wada explains. "You really parents of Shea?" Shea asks sadly and both of them nod. "We're here to take you back with us to Africa," Jonathan says and I freeze. Africa?! They couldn't take my Shea to Africa! I'd never see him again… "Where Africa?" Shea asks curiously. "Near Vaughn's home?" Shea asks me. "No, Shea… It's very far away…" I say softly and Shea realizes by how sad I am that he wouldn't see me again. "Shea stay with Vaughn! Shea not leave!" Shea says angrily. "But, Shea, sweetheart, we're your parents. I know Vaughn must be your friend but you'll make other friends in Africa," his mother says. "Shea not friend of Vaughn, Shea fiancé of Vaughn," Shea says and curls up beside me. "What?! You're both men, Shea, you may not marry Vaughn!" Shea's mother says angrily and I glare at her. "Shea is an adult and he can do whatever he wants," I snarl. Shea's mother pulls Shea away from me and holds him tight. "Don't you ever go near my son again, you hear me?! I will not have a gay son!" she yells before dragging Shea out of the hut with Jonathan following.

I'm frozen in place for a moment before I run out after them. Shea is struggling and trying to get away from his parents. "Stop it! Shea love Vaughn! Let Shea go!" Shea shouts angrily. I run in front of his parents, blocking off their path over the bridge. "Let Shea choose what he wants to do! You have no right to choose for him!" I say angrily. "We do so! We're his parents!" Jonathan says angrily. "Yeah, for two years! Wada is his real father since Wada took care of him all of these years! You may be his blood-parents but Wada is his real father!" I shout back and Jonathan and his wife frown. "You are a rude young man, and Shea will never marry you," Jonathan says angrily before pushing past me. "Shea marry Vaughn! Shea marry Vaughn!" Shea says angrily and finally is able to pull away from his parents. He runs over to me and clings to me. I wrap my arms around him protectively.

"I think you two should leave," I say darkly. "We're staying at this island until Shea come to his senses, and we won't allow him to get married," Jonathan snaps before they head over to the Inn. "Shea love Vaughn! Shea marry Vaughn! Shea hate parents!" Shea says as he starts to cry. "Shh, it'll be okay Shea. I promise," I say softly as I kiss the top of his head. "Shea will be with Vaughn forever…" Shea says softly as I carry him back into the hut. "Are you guys okay?" Vough asks worriedly. "Yeah, we're fine…" I say softly as I place Shea down on his bed before curling up beside him.

**End chapter five.**

**Yeah, I know I promised a marriage chapter but I thought of this really awesome plot twist that I just had to write! They will get married eventually, I promise! ;D**


End file.
